Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lateral insulated gate bipolar transistor (LIGBT) in a silicon on insulator (SOI) configuration having a top side and an underside, and a drain zone of a first conductivity type extending to the top side. An anode zone of a second conductivity type is incorporated in the drain zone and the anode zone extends to the top side. Furthermore, a base zone of the second conductivity type is incorporated in the drain zone, the base zone extending to the top side and there being incorporated in the base zone a source zone of the first conductivity type, which source zone extends to the top side. The underside of the lateral IGBT forms a substrate of the second conductivity type. A lateral insulation layer is provided between the drain zone and the substrate.
Circuit configurations having power semiconductor switches are used in the automotive sector, in the telecommunications sector, in the consumer sector and also for the purpose of load control and many other applications. The LIGBT is one of the components used most in circuit configurations of this type. A high blocking voltage can be obtained with LIGBTs, on account of the long drift zone, but the current-carrying capacity is unsatisfactory in comparison with a vertical IGBT.
In order to be able to ensure a required reverse voltage for a predetermined thickness of the drain zone, suitable doping of the drain zone is performed. In this case, the blocking voltage is taken up not only by the drain zone but also, to a significant proportion, by the insulation layer situated underneath.